


A Lovely Way To Burn

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Hemsworth is a powerful Alpha and works as an Omega Protection officer, part of a team that deals with crimes against Omegas. One day, he and his team rescue a group of kidnapped Omegas and Chris finds himself overwhelmingly interested in one of them, an Englishman named Tom Hiddleston who knows his own mind. Theirs is an unexpected but thoroughly enjoyable relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Way To Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to lou :) I drafted this so long ago but I've finally posted it. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

Chris gave a heavy sigh when he saw how full the open-cases board was. It was going to be a very long day.

 

Scarlett looked amused as she passed his desk, checking her gun without even glancing at it. Her hair was currently blonde, styled in Fifties waves. It made her look elegant and timeless, a brilliant contrast to her black uniform and gunbelt. Despite her clear Alpha status, people continued to underestimate her.

 

“It’s all downhill from here,” she reminded Chris.

 

Chris lifted a hand in goodbye and good luck as she headed out to find Jeremy before taking on their first call of the day. Chris had a box of files to work through before he gained himself that privilege. He dug fists into his eye sockets; the case he’d wrapped yesterday had left him exhausted, which was extremely counterproductive considering his job.

 

An email pinged in from Clark:

 

_All staring no work, makes Chris a very unemployable Alpha._

 

Chris raised a finger over his shoulder, not bothering to glance back. He was stifling a yawn when another email came in.

 

_Take a day or two to sleep. Seriously. Robinson and Lee lost two captures this morning._

 

Chris nodded, knowing the gesture would be seen, and started digging into the files. He preferred the physicality of taking part in arrests and captures, every Alpha did, but the forms and files they all had to deal with ensured that whoever they caught was actually nailed for the crime they’d committed. That didn’t make the forms any more enjoyable to fill in though.

 

Chris had gotten through three case write-ups when Clark began pacing behind his desk. Chris could smell his adrenaline and fury – another Omega-case? There’d been too many lately, too many Omegas dragged away from their lives, collared, and mistreated. Cobie fell into step beside Clark once he began moving through the office and nodded at Chris. They had a call.

 

Chris was on his feet in moments, adrenaline pumping, dragging his gun to his hip and checking that he had his badge and I.D. tucked away safely but still within reach.

 

“Scarlett and Jeremy’s simple domestic disturbance call turned into a shoot-out involving known felons and what could be another trafficking ring,” Clark stated when they paused on street level.

 

Chris swore colourfully, but Clark and Cobie didn’t blink. Hardly surprising since Chris had heard Cobie use worse language, usually in a work context because Omegas were highly coveted and despite the laws too many people believed that gaining one was a right not a privilege.

 

He took a separate car, following Clark and Cobie until they parked up a brief distance from a large grand-looking building. There was a few silent gaggles of officers already in place, Clark communicated with the guy in charge via hand-signal. Cobie drew her gun and heading for the building’s back door.

 

“On point in the van,” Jeremy’s voice came over the ever-present comms. He sounded grim, a sure sign of how serious things were. “She’s on the inside. Evans is incoming.”

 

“How many dead?” Clark asked.

 

“Three, none of the Omegas are in heat, as far as we can tell.”

 

Thank fuck. Chris took a deep breath, yep there were Omegas very close by and they were in some distress. His every instinct told him to get there now, but that was what had probably led to the shoot-out in the first place. He took a few more deep breaths, trying to memorise the Omegas’ scents. Clark nodded and Chris realised that he’d missed the rest of the intel sharing. Fuck.

 

“We’ll take the front,” Clark said decisively. “Renner, keep us updated.”

 

“On it.”

 

Clark flashed a couple more hand signals and then inclined his head towards Chris. Chris’s answering smile was a vicious line - they were going in. He slid into position behind Clark; waiting for the go. Some Alphas had a problem with following another Alpha’s commands, but it was work and the Alpha was Clark. He'd been doing the job a lot longer than Chris and Chris more than respected him. He'd never minded following Clark.

 

After the tiniest gesture, Clark announced their presence and headed inside. A bullet missed him by inches, burying itself in the doorjam, he returned fire immediately. Chris ducked in on the left, hitting the arm of a Beta with a buzzcut. Someone swore in French and then there were two more Betas, sweating through henleys, pointing handguns. The only other people in the room were already down.

 

“Do we have your attention?” Clark hardly had to raise his voice. “This could end with a lot more bodies and paperwork than either of us want. Stand down.”

 

The Beta with long dark braided hair snarled, or at least tried to. Chris smirked with amusement, that told him everything he needed to know. So this was another case of Betas playing at being Alphas, apparently even taking Omegas to assert their dominance over.

 

There was the sound of a gun cocking, then Scarlett pressed her service weapon to the snarling Beta’s head. There was blood trickling from her temple, but otherwise she looked fine. No wonder Jeremy had sounded so grim. The Betas lowered their weapons, still clearly straining under their skin for a fight though. Clark nodded at Scarlett who didn’t move her gun.

 

“Smulders?” Clark checked quietly.

 

“We’ve got two Betas here, one was very detailed in his claims of dominance.”

 

Cobie’s tone was clipped, meaning that she was utterly furious. A chill swept through Chris, Cobie was never angry for inconsequential reasons. Clark’s right eye was twitching, he was angry too.

 

“Lower levels?” he continued to Cobie.

 

“About to head down now.”

 

“Chris’ll join you.”

 

Chris quickly wended his way towards the far doorway. He nodded at Scarlett as he passed; her smile widened a little in reply. She was probably pissed at herself for not being able to finish the job without back-up, or that the call-out had been such bad intel in the first place. Chris ended up in a messy hallway and had to walk through a few once-impressive corridors before he spotted Cobie by a large broken door. Her boots had blood on them.

 

“Scarlett’s fine,” Chris remembered to say quietly to Jeremy, who’d no doubt been listening in.

 

The Omega let out an audible sigh. It had to have been hell for him, ordered to stay on the outside while his Alpha investigated. It had been the right call, because someone needed to keep an eye-out on the perimeter, but still, it’d clearly sucked. Cobie tipped her head towards Chris, she was so calm, a stone-cold Alpha full of coiled burning fury, ready for a kill, ready to protect some Omegas.

 

“We’re clear at the front,” Chris told Cobie.

 

She nodded, taking a step so that she was flush against the wall by the open door. Her posture was more rigid than normal though, and as Chris moved closer and caught a strong scent, he realised why. There were Omegas down there, very distressed damaged Omegas and every instinct in any halfway-decent Alpha was to go down there and take care of them. He loosed a growl, unable to contain it. Cobie’s nostrils flared, she was extremely good at keeping herself in control but this kind of situation was always hell.

 

The Omegas needed them, so they would do this.

 

“Evans is a block away,” Jeremy informed them quietly. “No sign of any back-up for the Betas.”

 

Good news. They either weren’t part of a trafficking network or they weren’t considered valuable enough to spirit away. Cobie signalled to the officers milling around that they were heading downward and in the next breath she was down the stairs, gun ready. Chris swiftly followed her, the Omega smell getting stronger the more that they descended. The officers who’d followed them down were shifting like they wanted to bundle past Cobie and Chris and get to the source. Cobie made a noise in her throat that shut them up extremely quickly.

 

At the bottom of the stairs, they found another Beta guarding a door, trying to posture and threaten with impressive gun skills. Clearly he had no idea who he was dealing with because Cobie felled him without needing to fire her weapon – she grabbed hold of his and slammed it hard into his forehead. He crumpled instantly. Satisfaction curled through Chris but he put a lid on it. Complacency was a very bad idea here.

 

Cobie waved a hand and a line of officers fanned out down the hallway, checking every corner for any possible surprises. Cobie put a hand to the door, it was locked but the felled Beta had a set of keys in his back pocket. Cobie held Chris’s gaze for a second – _are you ready? Can you do this?_ Because there was no shame in being an Alpha on edge when distressed Omegas were nearby. They’d all had to excuse themselves from a case. Chris nodded back, he knew himself well enough to know when he was too close to the edge and now wasn’t one of those times.

 

Without a word, Cobie shoved the now-unlocked door open and stalked through, Chris close on her heels. It took them a couple of seconds to get used to the dim light, then they could see the cells, cells full of Omegas. Some were barely legal; more than a few looked desperate and keened at the sight of friendly Alpha faces. Some refused to meet the Alphas’ eyes. Both Cobie and Chris checked the room for threats, then holstered their guns. Chris took a deep breath, the room smelled of Omegas and sweat, unwashed clothes and darkly deep unhappiness. Anger roared inside of him but he gritted his teeth and forced it down. The Omegas were scared and damaged and wouldn’t know that his anger wasn’t directed at them.

 

“We have the Omegas,” he told Jeremy softly. “We’re going to need the usual clean-up.”

 

Jeremy cursed vehemently but relayed that Evans – actually another Chris but having two people answering to the same name on one team could be extremely disastrous during a firefight – was on his way down, seeing as Clark was still finishing up at the front. Chris turned to the first cell; basically a caged-off area constructed of iron bars. The man sitting on the floorin the corner of the cell was about Chris’s age, pale with delicate hands. He was sat in shadow and...wow, Chris's heart thumped loud and fast when the man lifted his head. He had piercing eyes and there was something in the Omega’s posture, in his movement, that made both Chris’s breath catch and something deep inside him _want_ with a hunger that almost put him off balance.

 

He always reacted protectively towards Omegas, it was part of his Alpha nature, and of course he often felt desire or lust towards them too, but not usually at this level. Chris swallowed, now really wasn’t the time for this kind of urge. Banking down the feeling as best he could, he approached slowly and produced his badge, sliding it carefully through the bars.

 

“Officer Chris Hemsworth, Omega Protection.”

 

The Omega studied him for a long minute, probably weighing up if this was a trick or not, then he uncurled a long elegant limb and took hold of the badge. He pressed his fingers to its grooves, his eyes staring at it like it didn’t make sense, like it couldn’t possibly be real. Finally he looked at Chris again; Chris fought hard not to lick his lips and just about succeeded.

 

“Whoever was holding you here, we’ve got them. We’re here to get you out.”

 

He didn’t stretch out a hand, he just let the background hum of Cobie talking quietly to some of the other Omegas settle around him. They had time, that was the point – you couldn’t rush this. Chris had once spent over three hours coaxing a shaking Omega to her feet and away from a tiny filthy bathroom. Now, he felt like he was holding his breath, his eyes hungry for more of this particular Omega’s movements.

 

The man stirred and carefully got to his feet. With steady footsteps, he inched his way over to the cell door. He didn’t give the badge back; instead he clutched it tightly to his chest. He did look Chris in the eye though, which was a great sign. Then he carefully lowered his head in submission. Chris’s fingers twitched, he really wanted to stroke the guy’s neck and nose at his jaw.

 

Instead, he cleared his throat. “Smulders.”

 

She threw him the keys without even glancing his way; Chris worked out which one was needed before swinging the door open. He stood back, giving the Omega a chance to walk out and giving Chris the chance to properly look at him. He was actually wearing clothes, which was unusual for imprisoned Omegas. The jeans and sweatshirt were pretty grubby though and did nothing to show off his figure. The cell was empty apart from the Omega and a single bucket. There wasn't even a blanket.

 

When the guy was out of the cell proper, Chris took a step closer, offering his body as support. The Omega eyed him carefully, his eyes hiding a lot of stories, before he eventually shuffled nearer, clearly wanting to be close to the reassuring presence of an Alpha. Chris granted the unspoken request, pressing his side close to the man as Cobie began herding the Omegas out of the room. Evans was there on the staircase, all welcoming smiles and kind words, his own contented Omega smell no doubt a further reassurance.

 

Chris personally guided the Omega beside him up to street level and out of the building. The Omega became more relaxed once they were away from the basement and his head nodded more towards Chris. Chris gently guided the Omega to the nearest squad car and offered a hand to help him into the back. The man nodded his thanks, his gaze lingering on Chris in a very encouraging way. Chris smiled in reply, his heart was beating a little fast, which was mostly adrenaline but also the nuclear-level attraction that Chris felt towards the Omega. He had to be careful though, he wouldn’t damage the guy’s recovery just because he wanted him. He also wanted to help, he _had_ to help.

 

“You’ll be looked after. If you’d like, ask them to call me. I’d like to hear from you.”

 

The man looked faintly astonished, though he was no doubt used to Alphas being forward with him, that was part of an Alpha’s nature. Usually, Chris pursued Omegas hard when his eye was on them, Betas too when he was looking for something different, and even the occasional Alpha. But when he was dealing with an Omega in this kind of situation, a different tact was needed. And Chris wasn’t an asshole.

 

Eventually the Omega nodded, his fingers brushing Chris's as he began to hand over the badge. Chris’s smile gentled, his hands wrapping securely around the Omega’s slightly trembling digits. He squeezed gently and watched as the man took a deep breath, becoming steadier thanks to Chris’s touch. It was intoxicating to see.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Chris accepted the badge back and then, on impulse, stripped off his lightweight fleece jacket and wrapped it around the Omega’s shoulders. He liked the idea of his smell surrounding the Omega and the man looked a little cold too.

 

“For when we meet again,” Chris couldn’t resist saying.

 

The man’s mouth twitched upwards and his skin flushed. It was a very good look on him. Chris reluctantly let go and watched as the doors closed and the car was driven away. His hands tingled, wow, he really did have it bad. Evans grinned at him from nearby.

 

“It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?”

 

Chris snorted and raised his eyebrows, because Alphas weren’t known for their celibacy, but he couldn’t help grinning too which only made Evans laugh.

 

*

 

Back at the station, Chris made straight for the boss’ office. A peek through the window informed him that Sam was in but taking a phone call so Chris tapped at the door to announce his presence. Sam waved him in, winding up the call quickly but impressively pleasantly. For a boss who could out-Alpha most people, he could exert politeness just as efficiently.

 

Now he was looking expectant. “You have a reason for disturbing my peace?”

 

Chris grinned quickly but didn’t take a seat. “One of the Omegas we recovered this morning, I’m interested.”

 

Sam looked completely unsurprised, more often than not the Alphas in the Omega Protection Department formed friendships, occasionally relationships, with the Omegas that they came into contact with through the job. The often-shaken Omegas implicitly trusted those who had shown them consideration and care when they were used to the opposite. It wasn’t against the rules, but Sam liked to know when it happened, in case anybody wanted to make something out of nothing. The differing opinions on Omega rights could strike up extremely violent reactions.

 

“Let me know if anything feels off,” was his reply, because sometimes Omegas weren’t all that they seemed.

 

Chris nodded and quickly exited to write up his report of the recent mission while it was still fresh in his mind. As he typed, his thoughts circled back to the nameless Omega who had so vibrantly caught his attention. His thoughts broke when a greasy paperbag was dropped onto his desk. Scarlett smiled at him from where she was perched on the desk opposite, her jacket discarded and her mouth free of lipstick. She was eating something that appeared to be a very full taco and she looked extremely happy about it.

 

“You’re welcome,” she informed Chris.

 

Chris opened the bag and welcomed the burger smell that spilled out. God, was it time for lunch already? He’d been typing for a while without realising it. Scarlett had picked up his favourite and had remembered to get him a side order of fries and mayonnaise. Or more accurately, Scarlett had remembered to order everything that he usually wanted and had gotten it delivered to the station.

 

Jeremy took a seat at Scarlett’s desk, his gaze wry and adoring as he looked up at her. Scarlett wore a fond but amused expression in reply as she thumbed ketchup from the corner of his mouth. Chris could feel himself relaxing in their presence, they were such a well-suited couple, it eased him to see an Alpha and Omega in such perfect harmony.

 

Clark took the burger that Scarlett held out to him as he walked through the office, nose deep in a file. He'd most likely be eating lunch with his wife, Jennifer, who worked in the records office nearby. Cobie was taking a phone call, signalling her thanks to Scarlett after the Alpha threw a paper-wrapped subway sandwich across the room with unerring accuracy.

 

It was a good feeling, being surrounded by friends and colleagues, knowing that a difference was being made with their work. Chris ate his burger quickly and drenched the fries in mayonnaise as he clicked through his report; it was pretty much finished and looked in decent shape. The rest of his afternoon would probably be spent constructing case reports unless more cases came in that required all hands on deck. The paperwork needed to be done by the end of the week though; the cases that had moved forward to prosecution needed the Omega Protection’s account of what had happened.

 

Chris grimaced, there were a lot of other things that he’d prefer to be occupied by. Chris’s smile quirked upwards and he almost smeared mayonnaise down his chin as he thought again about the Omega that he’d so recently encountered. A wad of paper napkin bounced off of his forehead – Scarlett grinned at him, her free hand massaging the nape of Jeremy’s neck.

 

“He was very cute, right?”

 

Chris bared his teeth – just a little – because possessiveness was a strong thread of every Alpha’s nature. If anyone remarked about Jeremy in a tone that Scarlett didn’t appreciate then both Jeremy and Scarlett got rankled. Scarlett inclined her head by way of a halfway apology but didn’t stop grinning. Jeremy was grinning too as he leaned into his Alpha’s touch. He was strong and built like an Alpha and spent a lot of time on the front-line for Omega Protection, but a lot of people thought that he should be at home, away from any kind of violence or manual labour, striving only for his Alpha’s pleasure. Scarlett laughed at that kind of idea and really enjoyed dealing with Alphas who kept Omegas squirrelled away and hurting. Everyone on the team enjoyed breaking those sorts of cases, breaking those Alphas.

 

*

 

A week passed and Chris’s thoughts were still stuck on that particular Omega, a fact which his older brother Luke managed to get out of him when he called to catch-up.

 

“You’re hoping he’s got a thing for uniforms?”

 

Chris snorted and grabbed a beer from the fridge. All three Hemsworth boys were Alphas; Luke had always been the most laid back though and utterly confident in his dynamic. It was a trait that they’d all picked up from their father who’d brought them up to respect both himself and their Omega mother equally. Luke was happily bonded to a beautiful female Omega and already had a few kids.

 

He sounded happy for Chris though. “It’s good though, the pull?”

 

Chris thought about the Omega, about how fascinating his movements had been, along with his hard grasp of dignity and strength. Chris made a noise in his throat and Liam whistled in response.

 

“That’s a good sign.”

 

Chris thought about the Omega’s silence since their first meeting and hoped so.

 

*

 

Cobie stopped by his desk the next morning. “One of the Omegas from that hotel rescue won’t talk to any of our Alphas or Betas. He says he’ll talk to you though.”

 

Chris perked up immediately, his thoughts going to one Omega in particular. “Tall, pale, guy? English accent?”

 

Cobie nodded, her eyes wrinkling at the corners. “Congratulations, you clearly made an impression.”

 

Chris mock-saluted her, a triumphant roar silently sounding off inside him, because the Omega had remembered and wanted him. _Mine_ , his every instinct snapped.

 

“The interview rooms?”

 

At Cobie’s nod, he quickly headed downstairs where a series of comfortable interview and recovery rooms for rescued Omegas were situated. After a rescue, Omegas were encouraged to detail what they had been through to help with prosecutions and their own recovery from the trauma. Sometimes, Omegas couldn’t talk about it and Omega Protection tried not to push them, focusing instead on helping them work through whatever they’d had to deal with. Rescue and Recovery was the department’s motto.

 

A Beta at the welcome desk pointed Chris towards a frosted-glass door. He tapped on it and entered. The Omega was curled up on a soft-looking couch, dressed in dark colours and still looking thin. His eyes darted immediately to Chris and held his gaze, which was a good sign. There was a pretty Alpha in the room, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved green top, her red hair neatly braided. Chris tensed for a couple of moments as he squared off with her – two Alphas in a room with an unclaimed Omega were too often a recipe for disaster.

 

The female Alpha easily got to her feet. “Officer Hemsworth, thank you for coming. Please take a seat. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

 

She ceded the territory gracefully and without conflict, a must in her line of work. Chris nodded and relaxed as she quickly exiting without another word. The atmosphere in the room was warm and ripe. Chris stood still for a beat or two, enjoying just looking at the Omega again, before he took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

 

He smiled, letting his gaze travel over the Omega, letting the Omega see his respectful interest. “You’re looking well.”

 

The Omega smiled back. “Your department have taken good care of all of us, thank you. It’s been…it’s been good.”

 

He wasn’t uncurling; his body language was still protective and cautious. Of course it was; it was only natural after what he’d been through. Chris nodded and let one of his hands rest on the sofa cushion between them. He was desperate to hold the Omega, to smooth away his troubles, but he didn’t have that right yet.

 

“I’m glad you asked for me.”

 

The Omega raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

Chris’s smile was little heated, he couldn’t help it. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot. My colleagues think it’s hilarious.”

 

The Omega looked worried now. “You weren’t distracted from your work? Because I’m sorry if…”

 

Chris held up a hand and the Omega went quiet immediately. “Nothing like that. I'm just not all that silent and they know me very well so it’s been fun for them to tease me. I haven’t gotten into any trouble.”

 

The Omega looked relieved now and a little flattered. “Well, that’s…I doubt you have problems attracting Omegas.”

 

Chris’s smile turned amused and pleasurable. The Omega thought he was attractive, and wasn’t in heat so it wasn’t the hormones talking. A very good sign.

 

“I’m very glad you think so,” was all Chris said by way of reply. “But the only Omega I’ve been hoping to attract is you.”

 

The Omega coloured but he didn’t flinch or stiffen. He was clearly remarkably strong. Chris’s interest in him rose even higher. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, Chris luxuriating in how interested the Omega seemed, how his gaze swept Chris’s body several times. But they had official business to deal with first.

 

Chris pulled a digital recorder out of his pocket, turned it on, and laid it on the couch between them. “Now, we've got some talking to do. You asked for me.”

 

The Omega twitched but nodded and sat up a little straighter. “You haven’t researched me?”

 

Chris shook his head, it was his right as an Alpha to research the hell out of any Omega that he had a passing interest in but if there was one thing that working in Omega Protection had taught him, it was that the facts were rarely as simple as they appeared on paper.

 

“I like to hear people tell their own stories,” he said. “How about we start with your name?”

 

The Omega’s smile was shy now and he started to hold out a hand for Chris to shake before aborting the movement and settling on half-waving his elegant fingers instead. “Tom Hiddleston.”

 

Tom. Chris smiled, pleased to at last have a name to hold onto. “Chris Hemsworth. How long have you lived here?”

 

Tom looked a little taken aback that Chris hadn’t dived straight into Tom’s recent experience, but managed to answer. “In America? The last three years, ever since I legally emancipated myself from my family.”

 

Chris’s eyebrows shot up; he estimated that Tom was in his late twenties so the only reason he’d want that kind of emancipation was if he'd felt that he wasn’t being properly cared for by his family. Until an Omega was claimed and bonded with an Alpha, then their family, more specifically the Alpha who led the family, took charge of their life. Usually that was a positive experience, especially since a slew of Omega Rights Bills had been passed decades before, but in some countries, Omega rights were still a long way off from being remotely fair.

 

But Tom’s accent was English and the United Kingdom wasn't known for being an unfair country when it came to Omegas.

 

“You don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to,” Chris assured him, despite his own burning curiosity. “We won’t contact your family now that we know about your emancipation.”

 

Tom looked relieved. “My family…it was a hard decision but they'd decided that I was going to bond with an Alpha of their choosing. He had very old-fashioned opinions about the treatment of Omegas.”

 

That explained that. Chris felt anger tightening him, how could anybody think that being bought and sold like property was what was best for Omegas? Were Omegas dependant on Alphas for their happiness? Yes. Were they submissive? Yes. But Alphas needed Omegas just as strongly. Without the gift of an Omega's submission, Alphas were bereft.

 

Chris dared to reach and gently touch the back of Tom’s hand, just a quick glance of a touch. “Nobody here feels that way.”

 

Tom’s expression was pained. “Nobody in the UK should either.”

 

Chris grimaced. He worked for Omega Protection in a country that officially upheld equal rights for Omegas but he still frequently met people who wanted Omegas literally locked up in their homes, chained and prepped for fucking, breeding and little else. Every Alpha had the urge to just take an Omega when in heat, but it was still a choice, not an automatic right, no matter what some people claimed.

 

“I don't,” Chris reassured him, really wanting Tom to know that. “Thank you for telling me.”

 

Tom smiled, shy and sad, but straightened his posture and reached his hand out a little on the couch towards Chris. How long had it been since he'd felt an Alpha's touch? Chris wanted to growl, wanted to pull him close, but he had some questions that he had to ask first. So he reigned himself and reached out his own hand, a little towards Tom. Tom's smile turned upwards even more. It was all a good sign.

 

“You’re in a safehouse?”

 

Tom nodded. “Your office has us all in one for a week, it's...it's quiet and well, exactly what we need. Thank you.”

 

Chris smiled, good. Part of Omega Protection's brief was to make sure that any Omegas they rescued were well-cared for afterwards.

 

“How long were you held in that hotel?”

 

Tom stiffened, clearly reliving something, but he took some deep breaths and inclined his head. “Three weeks.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“One of them had a laptop; sometimes he left it nearby.”

 

Tom had been very aware of his surroundings; he'd fought to take note of things. A lot of Omegas creased into despair and hysteria when they were locked up against their will.

 

“How did you end up there?”

 

“I'd left a cinema late one night, somebody pulled up beside me, asked for directions. I went over and then someone put something over my head and I was dragged into a van. We travelled for a while, then someone carried me out, and when the blindfold was pulled off, I was in that basement.”

 

Chris flexed his fingers, wanting to touch the Omega, to offer comfort. But he...there was a soft touch at his wrist. Tom was sliding his fingers into Chris's, and when Chris looked up at him, Tom held his gaze. Chris squeezed his hand, luxuriating in the feel of skin on skin, at how it seemed to steady Tom. Good.

 

“You realised they were Betas?”

 

Tom nodded. “That was obvious very early on. They kept talking about wanting to show that Betas were just as powerful as Alphas, that Omegas didn't always need Alphas.”

 

Clark had voiced a similar theory in the post-mission debrief. They'd dealt with similar cases before, Betas feeling under-appreciated in society or by someone in particular, wanting to lash out at Alphas or even at Omegas, to prove that Betas could be just as satisfying. It never ended well.

 

Chris's thumb stroked at Tom's wrist. He had a terrible inevitable feeling that he knew what had happened next. He also doubted that Tom would want to talk about it much, so he'd make it as painless as possible.

 

“Assaults, on all the Omegas?”

 

Tom swallowed but nodded before saying for the sake of the recording. “Yes.”

 

Chris could feel more anger heating up his veins, some of those Omegas had been young, and no Omega should ever be forced. Alphas possessed a deep animal urge to mate, particularly when an Omega was in heat, but they were also hardwired to protect Omegas. Betas always seemed to overlook that part of an Alpha’s nature.

 

Chris squeezed Tom's hand and made sure not to linger with his questions, he asked how often they were fed, how often they were allowed to bathe. Did the Betas use any kind of equipment? Tom was able to answer each question and the times he was quiet, Chris waited him out, holding his hand and longing just to _hold_ him. Eventually Chris clicked the digital recorder off and smiled easily at Tom.

 

“Hopefully, you won't be asked the same questions too many times over.”

 

Tom smiled gratefully and didn't pull his hand away. Chris didn't want to leave. “You were lucky not to be in heat.”

 

Tom nodded. “I'd finished mine a few days before. Believe me, I counted my blessings.”

 

Chris smiled and did some mental calculations. “So you'll next be in heat around the twenty-fifth?”

 

Tom bit his lip, amused but not offended as he nodded. Chris wanted to cup his jaw and mark his neck with teeth and tongue. Instead, smelling the Omega's interest, he drew Tom's hand up to his lips and mouthed gently at the pulsepoint there, revelling in how Tom's heartbeat skittered in response. Chris scraped teeth along tender skin, wanting Tom to know how amazing he thought the Omega was, his lips lingering afterwards like a heartfelt promise. Tom smelled pleasingly aroused.

 

Chris drew back, warm fingers pressing folding around Tom's again. “Then I'll book time off that week.”

 

It was a casual statement, there was intent but Chris made sure that his expression telegraphed to Tom that this was still completely in the Omega's hands. Whatever they did or didn't do together, Chris wanted to be there and Tom had the final say. Tom smiled, smelling of pleasure and something hopeful. It made Chris's skin feel a lot hotter.

 

*

 

Clark wasn't surprised when Chris booked that week off, especially not when Chris told him the reason. He nodded, a small nostalgic smile on his face.

 

“Feels good, doesn't it?” he mused. “I had one conversation with Jennifer and then I was gone.”

 

Chris smiled and went back to his desk where lunch awaited him, drunken noodles and a lot of sweet 'n' sour chicken. Scarlett’s hair was black now, like the sweep of a haughty raven's wing, but her smile was all coy amusement. She punched Chris in the arm when he sat down.

 

“You've made plans already. How will we cope without you?”

 

“Easily,” Jeremy lobbied as he dropped down comfortably into a cross-legged position at Scarlett's feet, accepting the cardboard take-out box she handed him, her hand brushing through his hair. “We won't even notice he's gone.”

 

Chris flipped them both off and burrowed into the delicious-tasting noodles. His mind was pretty content – he'd gotten the number of Tom's safehouse off of Hernandez and had given Tom his cell number. They'd planned to meet up in a couple of days, just to go out somewhere, do a little getting-to-know-you. Because as keen as he was to tangle Tom up in bed, the Omega needed time to process what he'd been through and Chris was not going to be one of those asshole Alphas who thought that Omegas should just shut up and take whatever Alphas wanted. He wanted to be there for Tom, the Omega would need an Alpha and Chris wanted it to be him.

 

So for now, he had good day dreams and the tangible possibility that something really awesome might be happening in his future outside of work. Somewhere amongst all his mocking and threats to tell their parents just how deep in Chris was, Luke agreed with him.

 

“You're fucking lucky. Go for it.”

 

*

 

The weather was a little cold, but Chris turned up in short-sleeves and jeans, his badge and gun visible on his hip. He could have left them at home, but honestly, even without them he was on duty. Hopefully Tom would accept that.

 

Chris waited outside the safehouse, not wanting to go in because he could smell an Omega in heat. One of the ones who'd been in the hotel with Tom, they'd clearly had a lucky escape. He growled under his breath, warning off any Alphas drawn to the building. The Omega Protection office would provide an Alpha if the Omega wanted someone to help them with their heat, or they could go for agonisingly waiting it out or for a medical solution. It was a difficult smell to resist though, even as his mind was full of Tom.

 

Speaking of which, the door opened and the Omega in question walked out. Chris's welcoming smile widened – Tom was wearing his fleece. Tom smiled back.

 

“It's comfortable.”

 

“It is,” Chris agreed, his arm brushing purposefully against Tom's. “I like you wrapped up in my smell.”

 

Tom lowered his eyes for a moment but he was still smiling and Chris took time to enjoy how beautiful the Omega was – all sharp bone-structure and long elegant limbs. He liked how the Omega carried himself, he wasn't looking inward, hunched over and scared of a world that had so recently hurt him, rather he was straight-backed with admirable posture and a clear determination to move forward.

 

He did, however, let Chris choose where to eat for lunch. He wasn't an Omega fighting his own nature, trying to be an Alpha, rather it seemed like he had a natural wit and self-confidence, which some Alphas probably read as him needing a lot of discipline and containing. Chris disagreed, he liked Tom's attitude and he was flattered that the Omega apparently trusted and liked him enough to do more than just show the usual Omega deference, he was actually submitting. Chris placed a hand at the small of Tom's back and guided him into a informal diner. A Beta waitress led them to a table and gave only Chris a menu. Tom didn't look offended, instead he raised his eyebrows, a silent challenge maybe, to see what Chris would order for him.

 

Chris's lips twitched. He liked the Omega's cheek, it appealed to him. He liked an Omega with spirit, paired with the ability to bend when the situation called for it, an Omega unashamed of what they were and yet did it in their own way. He liked Tom, a lot.

 

“Mmm, not veggie...” Chris narrowed his eyes, liking how Tom's smile increased. “And nobody in their right mind hates burgers, so I will go for a couple of house burgers with everything plus a couple of baskets of fries.”

 

The waitress smiled, jotting the order down and taking the menu, leaving them alone again. Tom smelled slightly nervous, but not afraid. There was a keen edge of lust too, which pulled Chris in and stoked his own heat. He reached across the table and interlinked their fingers, enjoying the warmth of Tom's skin and the way the Omega leaned towards him, as drawn in as Chris was.

 

They sat that way for a while, enjoying each other's company and the silence. Chris's job was always busy and Tom had probably spent a lot of time recently talking to various Omega Protection staff members. Chris rubbed a thumb across Tom's wrist, fondly remembering how he'd caressed the same spot with his mouth. By Tom's pinked face, he was thinking the same thing.

 

He hadn't taken off Chris's jacket.

 

The food arrived quickly; the waitress served Chris first and at his nod, set Tom's plate down in front of the Omega. She came back with sauces and a jug of ice-water. Chris smiled and squeezed Tom's hand, letting go to brush gentle fingers down Tom's cheek. The Omega's breathing fluttered, a sound that Chris savoured. If this worked out, he'd feed Tom by hand, a very traditional Alpha-Omega practice but one that Chris enjoyed for its intimacy. He hoped that Tom did too.

 

Tom mmmed his approval of the burger, his fingers gripping with grease and sauce. Chris smiled, a lot of Omega Protection officers liked this place for its quick service and delicious food. Between bites, Tom revealed a little more about himself – the fact that he'd enjoyed acting from a young age, that his black hair was dyed and that naturally it was actually very blonde and curly, something he'd emphatically changed once he'd separated himself from his parents.

 

“I need to see photos of that,” Chris told him.

 

“Have you got any of you with short hair?” Tom countered.

 

Chris grinned, thinking of the framed photos in his parents' house. There were quite a few of his unfortunate teenage haircuts, some that Tom would really appreciate. He could get his Mum to send digital copies.

 

“A fair exchange.”

 

Tom's smile was pleased, clearly enjoying the bantering and the even tone that their date had. Chris was enjoying it too, how deferential Tom was but still showing his own personality too. Chris liked that a lot, learning the contours of Tom, who he was.

 

Chris offered the Omega several fries from his own plate, it wasn't exactly an Omega kneeling beside him, waiting for any morsel offered, but it could be a start of something. Tom smiled, soft and happy, and leaned in to eat the fries directly from Chris's fingers. Chris hadn't expected that, he sucked in a sharp breath at Tom's hot breath on his skin. Tom pulled back, swallowing, his skin slightly flushed but he kept eye contact.

 

To distract himself from the rising heat under his skin, Chris talked about his family, his Alpha brothers and his parents, how difficult it had been during their teenage years with four Alphas under one roof, how his mother as the lone Omega had regularly despaired. But, Chris revealed, they'd all wanted to her to be happy and it was thanks to her that peace usually won out in the Hemsworth household, even when he and Liam had pursued the same Omega one memorable summer.

 

“There were no riots? No limbs broken?” Tom teased.

 

Chris laughed. “There were a few fights, yeah, but we kept them in-house. Luke threatened to have us both locked up more than once.”

 

“Your brothers are bonded?”

 

“Luke bonded a few years back; he's got kids now. Liam's still enjoying the single Alpha life.”

 

“Like you.”

 

Chris reached for Tom's hand again and firmly held onto it. “Not anymore.”

 

Tom's smile was small and pleased and had absolutely no objections. In fact, he smelled very interested. Good.

 

They ended up getting dessert to go and ate the sticky slabs of syrup cake outside, crowded against a wall. Tom leaned against Chris; the Alpha tugged him closer, tucking the Omega under his chin. Tom let out a shuddering sigh and curled his body as close as possible. How long had it been since he'd had this kind of contact with an Alpha? Probably not since before his abduction and after that horror he'd definitely need this more than ever. Chris finished the cake and wrapped his arms around the Omega. His chest rumbled with a contented noise, Tom smiled against his collarbone.

 

Chris was honoured, Tom had every reason not to trust anybody for a while, to lock himself away and refuse anyone who showed interest, but instead he wanted Chris and was brave enough to accept the Alpha's advances. Chris held onto him that much tighter and breathed him in, his nose buried in Tom's hair.

 

Tom dragged his mouth against Chris's neck, a brief electrifying touch. Traditionally an Alpha marked an Omega's neck, biting there to claim the Omega and to bond them together, the mark would always be visible and vivid. Jeremy's was always on display, to make sure that people knew he wasn't available. Chris's mouth watered at the thought of doing the same to Tom.

 

He tipped Tom's face upward, looking into those beautiful eyes for a long moment before kissing him, a gesture soft with meaning. Tom's arousal spiked and Chris deepened the kiss, licking his way into Tom's mouth, greedy for more of Tom's taste before gentling it all the way back to a simple press of lips. They were both breathing heavily now, and there was lust thick enough in the air to choke Chris.

 

Tom smiled, quiet and hopeful. “I hope...when I'm ready...”

 

Chris squeezed him gently. “I hope so too.”

 

They kissed a little more before heading to the cinema to see a film that Tom had talked about. Chris spent as much time watching Tom as he did watching the screen, how involved the Omega got, how gorgeous he looked lit up by the film's colours. They sat close together, hands interlocked.

 

Later, Chris walked Tom home, kissing him more, wanting to memorise that incredible taste. They both agreed to call and Chris walked home, feeling like it was all some strange fever-dream – a beautiful strong Omega, hurt but healing, holding Chris’s attention for this long, dominating his thoughts, it was unheard of for him. It was happening though and he was really glad about that.

 

Chris apartment was full of empty rooms but Tom's smell was strong on his skin and back across town, Tom was wrapped up in his fleece, hopefully thinking of him. Chris took a long shower, imagining that the hand around his cock was Tom's. A hungry yearning growl ripped from his throat as he came.

 

*

 

Cobie's nose twitched and she looked hugely amused. “Try one of the stronger body scrubs. You stink of desperation.”

 

Scarlett laughed as soon as she saw him. “I could smell you from the parking lot. Have fun at your desk today.”

 

Clark's amusement was visible in every line of his face. “Don't even think of going out into the field. You want to start a riot?”

 

Robert sent him an expletive-stuffed emailed, simultaneously mocking Chris's behaviour and supporting his pursuit of Tom while also offering to research the Hiddlestons, something that Mark apparently wanted to help out with. Chris laughed and emailed back a negative reply – he'd meant what he'd said to Tom, he wanted to hear the story from Tom rather than look up answers himself.

 

He was forced to stay in the office that day; it was frustrating but probably for the best. He remembered how on edge Scarlett had been when she'd been pursuing Jeremy. They'd all teased her, but had supported them both as they'd worked their way from long-term friendship to something more.

 

Now it was Chris's turn.

 

He rang Tom at the safehouse. “I spent all day thinking about you. My colleagues are grateful for how ridiculous I'm being.”

 

“I'm sorry, you didn’t get into trouble with your boss? Because…”

 

“No, it’s fine. Apparently everybody, including my bosses, think it’s funny. So maybe I should thank you for that.”

 

Tom laughed. “I like knowing you were thinking about me. I thought about you too.”

 

They shared a lot of phonecalls like that, as Tom finished up his week in the safehouse and moved back into his old apartment. He lived in an Omega-only block, the sort of place that tried to guarantee Omega-safety and comfort. Chris approved, and was very pleased when he got a text message from Tom, providing his home number and cell phone.

 

He turned up on Tom's doorstep less than twenty-four hours later. Tom didn't look upset by his appearance, rather he leaned into Chris's touch and was beautifully pliant when Chris pressed him against the wall and licked Tom's skin from ear to collarbone. Tom's hands tightened in Chris's shirt and he moaned deep in his throat, baring his neck for Chris's mouth. Chris pressed his teeth there but didn't bite. The taste was incredible enough.

 

“Mmm, I want to do that in every room here,” Chris rumbled into Tom's ear. “Every room in my place too.”

 

“Marking your territory?”

 

Tom sounded a little amused and more than a little turned-on. Chris pressed his teeth in again and sucked a mark onto Tom's neck, one that he could just about hide, if he wanted to. Not that Chris wanted him to do that, completely the opposite in fact, but he was determined to give Tom options. Tom's gasps were sharp and wanton and he pushed himself further into Chris's body, wanting more contact. Chris stroked reverent hands down Tom's arms, enjoying how the hairs there were starting to stand on end, before, with deliberate warning movements, he effortlessly picked Tom up and carried him over to a large couch, settling them both on it, Tom curled up on his lap.

 

Tom smiled, his pupils blown black, and licked sly and shy at Chris's neck, with a small but noticeable nip of teeth. Chris’s hand tightened in Tom’s hair and he growled his approval. Tom was getting bolder each day, like he was becoming more confident in what Chris would accept. Some Alphas didn’t like bold Omegas, Chris had spent time with all kinds of Omegas and there were few that he didn’t enjoy. With his mix of delightful attitude and submission, Tom pushed his buttons more emphatically than any Omega had before.

 

Chris lurched upwards, pressing his mouth to Tom’s jaw, enjoying how Tom went trustingly lax against him. He was bold, but he was also clearly an Omega, enjoyed the giving of himself to somebody. Chris was happy and honoured to receive.

 

*

 

After that they often spent hours making out; Chris’s hands warm under Tom’s shirt and Tom pleasingly vocal in his appreciation. Chris rubbed a thumb across Tom’s lips, his heart thumping louder when Tom sucked the thumb into his mouth.

 

“You are unreal,” Chris muttered, tugging gently at Tom’s hair.

 

Tom released Chris’s thumb with a final lick. “You’re very patient. Not many Alphas would be.”

 

Chris shook his head, touching his wet thumb to Tom’s chin. “Maybe, maybe I’m interested in more than they are.”

 

Tom looked at him carefully. “And after my heat?”

 

Chris tugged him closer, his finger travelling to Tom’s neck, to the fresh marks he’d left there. He always wanted a mark to be there, to remind Tom how much he was wanted, and to show everybody else that Tom was taken.

 

“I want that too.”

 

Tom looked at him for a while longer but his expression softened, his smell matching it, and he looked almost moved. Wasn’t this why he’d moved away from his parents? To choose his own Alpha? Maybe it was something he was still getting used to actually having, that kind of opportunity.

 

“You can take suppressants, if you like,” Chris told him softly, though everything in him rebelled against the idea of the chalky smell of medication that suppressed an Omega’s heat, medication that was still illegal in some countries and some states.

 

“I know,” a curl of amusement was back in Tom’s tone. “I did sometimes, when my parents kept planning when I’d be bred. But now, I want to _enjoy_ my heat and…I hope I’ll be ready to enjoy it with you.”

 

Warmth and lust duelled through Chris and he kissed Tom’s forehead, hoping the Omega could sense how happy his declaration made Chris.

 

That night, Chris called his mother, the story of how he’d met Tom spilling out. His mother sounded like she was smiling and she reminded him to keep at Tom’s pace and that she was proud of him and that she looked forward to meeting Tom. Chris was looking forward to that too, it sounded like Tom needed a decent family.

 

*

 

It wasn’t all easy, Tom had bad days when he trembled and found it difficult to talk. And there were many evenings when he sounded exhausted and raw on the phone, confessing that he had a lot of nightmares, that they left him feeling wrecked, that he would try to talk about it to the Omega Protection councillor that he saw every week. Chris always tried to visit him on those days, wrapping himself around Tom or letting Tom kneel beside him, his head pressed thankfully to Chris’s thigh, as Tom just leaned on him and let everything else float away.

 

Sometimes Chris had bad days at work, when cases were more horrific than usual and wouldn't leave Chris's mind afterwards, when Evans got winged by a bullet, when Scarlett was completely furious because someone had disrespected Jeremy and had then proceeded to tell her that as a female Alpha she wasn’t strong enough for any Omega, when Robert’s chatter was bleak because he’d been forced to splunk through reams of Omega kiddie porn on a suspect’s computer. Those days, Tom talked to Chris on the phone or they lay fully-clothed beside each other, Tom’s heartbeat and smell the stillpoint that Chris so dearly needed.

 

*

 

One afternoon Tom murmured over the phone that he’d like to see Chris’s apartment. Chris’s grin was broad as he agreed to meet Tom at the office that he was temporarily working in. Tom hadn’t been to his apartment yet and Chris hadn’t pushed him much in that direction, he'd been thinking of suggesting it at the weekend weirdly, but was happy to change his plans.

 

It wasn’t that big, Chris didn’t share with anyone so it was enough for just him, but it was his and he liked it well enough, it was comfortable and no Omega he’d brought back before had disliked it. He really hoped Tom didn’t.

 

Tom smiled, touching things after his eyes slid over to check with Chris in a way that made Chris' heart tighten. He slid an arm around Tom's waist, over his thighs. Tom arched his back and keened quietly in a way that went straight to Chris’s cock and fuck, now Tom was pressing back into it a little.

 

It was absolutely an invitation and with most Omegas, Chris wouldn’t even have to ask but this was Tom and while Chris was pretty far gone lust-wise, his Alpha protective instincts were flaring just as prominently. Although, had Tom asked to come over with this in mind? Because that was fucking awesome. Chris’s fingers played with Tom’s belt.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Tom smiled, like he’d made a decision and that he was more than happy with it. “The fact that you asked...yes, and I don’t want it to happen first during my heat.”

 

Chris nodded; he could understand that, heat was all about connection and blind desperate fucking for hours on end. It was fun, no doubt, Chris had helped Omegas with their heats before and always enjoyed it. He’d been looking forward to Tom’s for weeks now. This was a good idea though. And fuck, what an honour. After everything Tom had been through, he was still choosing this and choosing Chris. Amazing.

 

Chris bit gently at Tom’s neck, loving how Tom groaned and fisted a handful of Chris’s hair. The Alpha quickly pulled them into his bedroom – warm colours on the walls, a huge bed, it was all a blur really. Chris had more important things to focus on.

 

Like pulling Tom’s t-shirt off and saying “Strip. I want to see _everything_.”

 

Tom’s eyes were bright and he shucked off his clothing quickly. Chris ran a very happy hand down Tom’s front, admiring his lithe beauty, before pulling him in for a hungry aching kiss. Eventually, they resurfaced and Chris prodded Tom towards the bed as he pulled his own clothes off. Tom lay out on the bed, seeming as interested in Chris as Chris was in him, and mmm, Chris could smell how wet Tom was. It was a familiar smell, he got a lungful of it every time they made out, but this was different.

 

He draped himself over Tom and slid a couple of fingers easily between Tom's legs, groaning at the eager wet warmth he found there. Tom’s hips were already thrusting impatiently and Chris chuckled.

 

“As bad as each other.”

 

Tom’s voice was smoky. “I hope so.”

 

That did it; Chris angled himself so that while two fingers were inside Tom, his other hand took a firm hand of Tom’s cock and jerked him off. Tom was not shy about how much he liked it. Chris wanted to fucking _bathe_ in that smell, especially when the Omega came. It was a beautiful sight. Chris rubbed fingers through the liquid that had soaked the sheets and enjoyed the taste.

 

Tom eyed him, sated and happy. “That was a…a perfect start.”

 

Chris grinned and rubbed his hard length against Tom’s hip. “So onto the next chapter?”

 

He needed to get his smell mixed with Tom’s right the fuck now and Tom had no problem with Chris jerking off right on top of him. The Omega seemed equally happy with Chris rubbing the come into his skin and pressing come-covered fingers past Tom’s lips for Tom to suck clean. Fuck, it wasn’t going to take long for Chris to get hard again.

 

Tom looked contented, as though he was more relaxed even though Chris hadn’t thought he was particularly tense to begin with. Had he held onto some tension because he hadn’t been with an Alpha in so long? Chris could understand that, he had an Alpha’s sex drive and he made sure that it didn’t negatively affect his work. A horny Alpha was extremely single-minded.

 

Tom squinted at him. “We should do that again perhaps.”

 

Chris smiled, teasingly. “Perhaps.”

 

Tom poked him in the ribs, but didn’t complain when Chris left the sticky mess on the Omega’s stomach, even though it would be disgusting in the morning. Chris nibbled at Tom’s neck and inhaled the amazing smell of the two of them combined. He was convinced he’d never smelled anything better.

 

*

 

Evans hooted when Chris went into work the next day, apparently finding something hilarious in Chris’s expression. He started singing a filthy song that Chris was positive Robert had made up less than a week ago.

 

The day after that, the lyrics, written in Scarlett’s handwriting, were left taped to Chris’s computer screen. He grinned, slow and easy, like what he had was worth the bother, and folded the lyrics up into his pocket. Robert sent him another expletive-filled email. Chris forwarded it to Tom who replied that he knew someone who had a way with nasty computer viruses if Chris was interested.

 

Chris was.

 

*

 

The first time Chris slid his cock into Tom, neither of them kept quiet. Chris cursed and Tom moaned, digging his heels in at the small of Chris’s back. He was absolutely letting Chris lead but he wasn’t being shy about what he wanted. Chris had waited for any signs that Tom was distressed by or uncomfortable with the direction their evening was taking, but all he got was delicious encouragement so here they were, both of them breathless and wanting.

 

Chris started slow, wanting to enjoy and savour the experience in a way that he knew he’d be unable to do once Tom’s heat hit. Tom pushed his hips up and made encouraging noises. Chris leaned down to suck on Tom’s nipples, knowing how crazy it made Tom.

 

“Mine,” Chris hummed, thrusting and needing to keep his hands on Tom.

 

Tom moaned in agreement “Alpha…”

 

He came first, prompted by Chris whispering filth into his ear. Chris came shortly afterwards, drinking in the still-stunned look on Tom’s face and how amazingly he writhed and how wonderful he looked spread out beneath Chris, willing and wanting in a way that spoke of how comfortable and ready he was. It made Chris growl, the noise made Tom shiver.

 

He didn't look regretful afterwards, just happy, glowing even, as keen as ever for Chris's touch, for Chris to look after him. Chris brushed hands over every inch of Tom's body, enjoying the exploration, how contented Tom seemed to trust his entire body to the Alpha. Chris hunched over him, taking the opportunity to nibble at any bit that interested him – the jut of a hip, a bony ankle, the soft dampness of a thigh, sweeping cheekbones. Every part interested him.

 

After that, Chris curled around Tom, remembering the stories his parents had told him about how they'd met and bonded, and Luke's story about meeting his Omega. Tom was looking at him questioningly, so Chris voiced his thoughts, revealing how his father had met his mother during more restricted times for Omegas, but his mother hadn't liked his father's bold approach and had cursed at him. His father had become even more interested, not in taming this bold Omega, more in getting to know her better. Because her attitude had lit a fire in him, especially when combined with her natural submission.

 

“In fact, it sounds familiar,” Chris said pointedly, nuzzling Tom's ear.

 

Tom laughed. “I think I'm going to like your parents.”

 

“They already like you, someone whose held my interest like this...I think they worry about me and Liam, all work and a lot of fun with Omegas.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with that.”

 

“No, I know, but it's only putting off the inevitable, the search for someone to bond with. I assumed it would happen when I wasn't so busy with work and that I'd just know like my parents did.”

 

“But...?”

 

Tom sounded naturally cautious and Chris kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his lips, needing Tom to understand.

 

“There was something about you that made me want to find out more. I didn't just want this, I wanted to take care of you and take away all your pain.”

 

“That's part of your job, and your nature.”

 

Chris ran a gentle hand down Tom's face. “Yep, but it was different when I thought about you afterwards, it didn't fade, it wasn't the normal protective instinct I feel around Omegas. It felt more _important,_ it still does.”

 

Tom dipped his head, accepting the compliment, swallowing as he tucked himself closer. “I know the feeling.”

 

They kissed for a long moment, enjoying the closeness and not wanting to let go. Tom picked up the conversation again. “And your brother?”

 

“Luke? He met an Omega, Samantha, one day at the grocery store; he got completely distracted by her scent, knocked over a couple of can displays. He talked to her, apparently he made a real idiot of himself, but he followed her home because he couldn't not, that's the way he tells it, and he just sat outside her door, like a real creep. Most people would have slapped him with a restraining order, but Samantha had been feeling the same way so after a couple of days, they bonded.”

 

Tom was wide-eyed and amused. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah, not exactly recommended, but they're still happy, still together. I work with a couple, Scarlett and Jeremy, who were friends for years before they began a relationship, it was maybe another year after that that they bonded.”

 

Tom nodded thoughtfully, snuggling closer, wordlessly asking for more of Chris. Chris was happy to oblige.

 

*

 

Sometimes they talked about Tom's family. He hadn't tried to contact his parents since moving to the States, because they'd try to persuade him to come back and he didn't want to deal with that, not when he was feeling so good about where he was. Also, if he told them about the kidnapping, they could use it to argue against his emancipation, saying the he needed familial supervision. Chris wrapped possessive arms around the Omega, he wasn't going to let that happen. Tom pressed into his chest, needing the reassurance too, the silence a promise between them.

 

Tom often talked about his sisters, about how supportive they'd always been of him. One was also an Omega and had hated their parents’ attitude as much as Tom. He hoped that somehow he could help her emancipate too. Chris offered to ask some UK Omega Protection contacts if there was anything on the system about Tom's sisters, if they were bonded or not. Tom's overwhelmed expression had kicked Chris's protective instinct up a gear, anything he could do to lessen Tom's worries, he would.

 

It was during one of Tom's bad days that he first met any of Chris's family. It was a weekend and Tom had stayed the night at Chris's apartment, something he'd started doing recently to Chris's hugely possessive enjoyment, he wanted Tom around as much as possible. Tom had had a bad night of disturbing dreams – the worst one he'd had for a while - so Chris had held him for most of the morning, only separating to make them a simple breakfast. Eventually he'd carried Tom, wrapped up in a blanket, into the lounge, curling around him on the couch, surrounding him with reassuring touch and words. Tom had burrowed into him, wordlessly soaking in what Chris offered and occasionally whispering his thanks. He'd just started to sit up, wearing a watery smile and full of apologies for hogging Chris's morning which Chris shook his head at – he didn't want to be anywhere else.

 

Of course that was when a key scraped in the door and Liam shoved his way in, a bag slung over one shoulder, clearly on one of his unannounced visits. It had never been problem before…

 

“This fucking city, bro, I don't know how you can...oh.”

 

Liam stopped short when he caught sight of Chris and Tom. Tom instinctively curled closer to Chris and Chris ran a hand comfortingly through the Omega's hair – his blonde roots were starting to show, it made Chris smile to see them catching the light.

 

“Liam, you didn't call.”

 

Liam's eyes were locked on Tom and Chris growled warningly, which quickly gained him his younger brother's attention. “Right, sorry, didn't realise...your company doesn't usually hang around.”

 

Tom smiled a little at that, his mood lightening rather than being offended. Chris wrapped the blanket more securely around Tom, because Tom didn't wear anything to bed which was exactly the way Chris liked it, but his brother definitely wasn't going to get that view too.

 

“Tom, this is my pain-in-the-arse brother Liam. Liam, this is my boyfriend, Tom.”

 

Tom's face was soft with pleasure at Chris's words and he dipped his head towards Liam. Liam's eyebrows shot up.

 

“Does Mum and...?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“They called,” Tom reminded Chris.

 

Chris winced, right, he'd forgotten to call them again as promised. Tom had even talked to Chris's parents, they'd been on speakerphone and his Dad had joked and made Tom laugh and his Mum had said that she hoped Tom would have dinner with them when they next visited. Tom had smiled a lot after that call.

 

Chris knew he was grinning stupidly from the look on Liam's face so he turned back to Tom and kissed him gently, savouring the taste and Tom's happier more contented smell. It was the best he'd smelled since waking up.

 

“Take a shower and dress. We'll take Liam out to lunch before he hurts himself.”

 

Tom's smile widened and he got to his feet without letting the blanket slip, knowing that was what Chris wanted. Liam watched the Omega exit to Chris's bedroom and mouthed _holy fuck_ at Chris. Chris smirked, yes, he was that lucky.

 

While Tom got ready, Liam raided the fridge and managed to keep his voice down as he fired questions at his brother.

 

“Where've you been hiding him?!”

 

“We met on the job.”

 

Liam's expression twisted sympathetically. “He's okay, though, right? I mean, he doesn't smell hurt or...”

 

“A Beta kidnapping,” was all Chris revealed. “He's still dealing with it; it got into his dreams again last night.”

 

Liam nodded, draining a beer bottle and tossing it into the trash. “So you're putting a lot of work in, it's like, _Luke_ serious?”

 

Chris grinned again; he hadn't fallen quite as quickly as their brother had for his Omega but... “Yeah, I hope that's where we're heading.”

 

Chris ducked into his bedroom to grab jeans and a t-shirt, he knew Liam was already texting their friends from back home. He could hear the en-suite shower running and smiled, thinking of Tom under the warm water. He shuddered, fuck, he couldn't lock his thoughts there, not with his brother so nearby.

 

He pulled his clothes on and went to find Liam again, who was still texting. “Thanks for considering our privacy.”

 

Liam looked almost offended. “I'm being brief and vague, just saying you found a serious somebody, that's all.”

 

Chris shot him a disbelieving look before grabbing his keys and wallet, just as Tom emerged, in nicely-fitted jeans and a loose t-shirt that showed off his sinewy body, his hair was still wet and he looked towards Chris for approval, who gladly gave it. It felt wonderful.

 

Liam's expression was thoughtful now as he watched them; Tom checking his pockets for his own wallet before lacing up some old-school sneakers and slipping his hand into Chris's. But Liam didn't say anything; he just told Chris to lead the way and was his usual loud friendly self as they ate lunch at a bistro down the street. He was restrained with Tom though, including him but giving him the space due to a taken Omega. Chris felt pride warming him, pride in his brother who rarely got involved long-term with anybody but who was treating Tom well, and pride in Tom for somehow enjoying company after such a fucking awful night. And Chris knew that the quiet happiness he saw in Tom’s expression was genuine, he could smell it.

 

And he could feel Tom’s hand on his thigh, warm, strong, and very welcome.

 

*

 

Chris got the call at work. He'd just come in from dealing with a fucking terrible break-up between an Alpha and Omega that had caused a window-smashing brawl in a restaurant. Scarlett was letting a medic pull glass fragments from her face – apparently she wasn’t going to scar – while a worried Jeremy stayed staunchly beside her, cracking the kind of dry jokes he always did, making Scarlett smile and squeeze his hand. Chris had gotten to his desk, discovering a text message from Liam to let him know that he’d gotten back home safely.

 

Then the phone rang.

 

Tom was gasping on the other end. “Chris…”

 

Chris got to his feet immediately, heart pounding. “It’s come early.”

 

“I think…God, I _know,_ I want you here. _Chris_ …”

 

There was somebody shouting faintly at Tom’s end. Other Alphas? An Omega in heat smelled more than fucking potent and would drive any unbonded Alpha completely nuts. Fuck, Chris had to get there.

 

“I’m on my way. Keep the door locked, go into the bedroom, _stay there_.”

 

Tom keened at the heavily-Alpha tone of Chris’s voice but mumbled his obedience before hanging up. Chris grabbed his stuff, head spinning, and grabbed Clark as he was about to head to Cobie’s desk.

 

“Tom’s heat came early.”

 

Clark’s answer was immediate. “Go.”

 

Answering with a quick grin, Chris practically ran from the office, with no catcalls following him. They all knew the danger of an unattended Omega, Alphas would be circling already, some of them might have tried to break in to get to Tom. Chris slammed his foot to the gas and broke several traffic laws. Nothing mattered in that moment but getting to Tom.

 

There were a few Alphas crowding outside the apartment block door, thank fuck Tom lived in Omega-only housing. Fuck, Tom’s scent was strong. Chris snarled at the Alphas, who weren’t shy about snarling back, posturing their intent. But they could smell Tom on Chris’s skin and though there was a lot of growling, they didn’t follow him into the block. Chris’s claim was clear.

 

The scent got stronger inside the building; Chris took deep breaths, trying to steady himself, an impossible task. He quickened his pace and got the key in the door on his second attempt, thank fuck they'd exchanged keys just in case. He almost staggered at the smell inside the apartment and pulled his clothes off as he stormed his way through. He could hear Tom’s moans and fuck…there was Tom, spread out naked on his bed, fingers inside, trying to get some relief.

 

Chris’s thoughts were blazingly clear – _mine._

 

He was on the bed beside Tom in an instant. “Look at you…”

 

“Please, _please_ , do more than that.”

 

Chris choked out a laugh, his fingers joining Tom’s, causing Tom’s moans to increase. His eyes were glazed with overheated pleasure, his body was flushed. God, he looked amazing. Chris thrust his tongue into Tom’s mouth, his free hand roaming over Tom’s flushed skin, trying to possess it all until Tom tore his lips away, frustrated and needy and beautiful.

 

“Chris, please…I want you, I’m ready. God, I swear I am…”

 

Chris didn’t need to hear more, his own feverous want erupting as he turned Tom onto his side and slide into place behind him. Tom was incredibly wet and he wanted Chris, he’d called Chris before the heat had overtaken him completely. He was ready.

 

Chris lined his cock up, murmuring possessive nonsense in Tom’s ear, and easily pushed in. Tom was scrabbling his hand back to try and grab hold of Chris’s thigh, to urge him on. Chris lightly bit Tom’s ear in warning and set an increasingly punishing pace. It was a blur of heat, arousal, slippery skin, Tom’s moans and wanton needy encouragements, and then Chris could feel his knot starting to swell.

 

He huffed out a warning and Tom pushed back eagerly, his body arching as Chris came and didn’t stop for some time. It was a rush of unbelievable intense pleasure, his hands clutched tight enough at Tom’s hips to leave bruises but Chris couldn’t care. He was inside Tom and nothing else mattered. A large part of him roared to claim the Omega, to bond with him, but Chris managed to restrain himself. Not like this, when they weren’t in their right minds. Some small part of himself refused to budge and dimly Chris was aware that he’d be grateful later even if he wasn’t now.

 

Tom sighed happily, still in the grip of his heat. Chris bit marks onto the nape of Tom’s neck, licking the skin and admiring how vivid the bites looked. Eventually, feeling Tom’s desperation build, he turned them so that he was on his back and Tom could turn out and ride Chris as hard as he needed to. It was a breathlessly gorgeous sight. Chris pressed possessive fingers to Tom’s neck.

 

Once the knot had gone down an hour later give or take, Chris got Tom to eat and rehydrate before round two started up – against the headboard, Tom on all fours, Chris digging hungry marks into Tom’s back. Round three was on the couch while the sheets dried because Chris didn’t want to change them; he wanted to sleep on them, surrounded by the smell that made him feel warm and clawed to his marrow.

 

They slept in snatches, their bodies exhausted until Tom’s decided it wanted to be fucked again and Chris woke up to Tom rubbing against him. It was the best kind of tiring. He was providing for his Omega.

 

It was three days of that before Tom’s eyes weren’t glazed over anymore. The bedroom stank, the whole apartment did. Tom nuzzled into Chris’s neck and opened his eyes.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was heartfelt and ached with so many stories that Tom had already told Chris. Chris pressed closer, admiring the marks on Tom’s neck, stroking them with careful happy fingers. Tom’s smile flickered, his mouth full of something important and weighty.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Chris looked at him sharply – there was no Omega heat in Tom’s gaze crushing his every thought, just the same surety that Chris had been feeling wrapped around his heart for a while now. Luke had once told him that’d just _known_ that Samantha was right for him; that his heart had made it pretty fucking clear. Chris knew what he meant.

 

He kissed Tom and it tasted much sweeter than it should have done.

 

They had lazy sappy sex, lots of staring into each other’s eyes and gentle touches, exactly what they both needed after days of athletic desperation. Then Chris grudgingly stripped the bed and loaded the sheets into his washer – he loved the smell, but yeah no one was going to step into his apartment right now until he'd properly aired it out. They ordered a pizza and Chris sat on the couch while Tom knelt on the floor, eating mouthfuls dripping with runny cheese, Chris fed him by hand. They couldn’t take their eyes off each other.

 

Later, Chris checked his phone, yep a lot of messages, from friends back home teasing him and his brothers and Jeremy and Robert and Mark and…well, everybody. He sent a simple message to his mother, that it’d been Tom’s heat, which had come early, and that they were both fine.

 

God, were they fine.

 

*

A few nights later, Tom moved into Chris’s apartment. He unpacked boxes and suitcases and then calmly stripped off and lay naked on the bed – theirs now - and offered his neck to Chris. His heartbeat was quick but not frightened, it was running with anticipation. Chris growled, every nerve and tendon electrified with want and possession. Tom was _his_ , a chant that had been marching through his head for weeks and now he got to make it flesh at last.

 

He crowded close, breathing in Tom's arousal and want and that soft shy whisper-scent of love, and licked at the right spot, where neck and shoulder met. He could feel Tom relaxing under his tongue, so he slid his fingers between Tom's thighs, increasing the smell of pleasure and arousal. As Tom’s moans got louder and the temperature rose significantly between them, Chris bit down hard. He broke the skin, licking up the distinctive copper of blood, and fuck, there was a _surge_ of something weighty and so full of eager pleasure and Chris just didn’t want it to stop ever and Tom was coming spectacularly. The Omega garbled out noises threaded with a little pain from the bite – expected – but mostly there was an overriding feel of contentment and sheer happiness.

 

Chris couldn’t stop licking at the bite, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that the Omega beneath him was now his in every sense of the word. Fuck. It was like there was something filling up his insides in a way nothing ever had before, he was breathless with it. He couldn’t stop touching Tom. It couldn’t get any better.

 

Except Tom was kissing him keenly, his lips packed with silent words, and his right leg was wrapping around Chris’s hip and fuck yes. The Omega knew exactly what he wanted.

 

*

 

Chris bought a strong Alpha-specific body scrub that weekend and Cobie smirked a little when he walked into work that Monday. Clark let him know that he’d moved Chris’s booked vacation time back a week to compensate for the early heat so he wasn’t losing out on any pay. Scarlett told him that, if it was a good day, he should bring his Omega out for dinner with the team.

 

Chris rang Tom during his lunch break and could tell from Tom’s tone that he was in the right frame of mind for socialising so told his Omega to meet them at a local bar when he was done at work. Tom said he looked forward to it.

 

It was a decent day at the office – there were several call-outs and some grunt-work to do on more complicated cases but everybody was in good shape by the end of it. Chris bought the first round of drinks when they got to the bar. Jennifer was there with Clark, his arm draped around her and her smile as bright as always. She was great company and would probably get on well with Tom.

 

Speaking of whom, there he was, in the doorway, looking round for Chris. The Alpha felt a tug inside, a need to have his Omega beside him immediately. Tom spotted him right after that and quickly made his way over, Chris’s hand automatically reached to rest on the claiming mark on Tom’s neck.

 

Scarlett smiled welcomingly, introducing Jeremy and telling Tom to guard his food because her Omega was not shy about taking what he thought nobody else was eating. Jeremy smiled, completely unashamed, and Mark quietly introduced himself, warning Tom to ignore most of what Robert said, Robert arguing over the top of the conversation.

 

Tom laughed and sat down beside Chris, entangling their hands, and Chris’s phone buzzed with a message from Luke, outraged that Liam had gotten to meet Tom before he did and just you wait bro, I’m gonna be there before Christmas, and when is he meeting Mum and Dad? Chris smiled.

 

Because Robert had switched his tone to quiet and confidential and was saying to Tom that he was looking into getting Tom’s Omega sister out of the UK and over here, if she was committed to taking that road. They could put in a good word and maybe help her out with an emancipation, since Tom was bonded to an upright member of society etc. Tom looked overwhelmed but excited and a little in awe and Chris squeezed his hand because he’d checked with Robert about this and now really was the perfect time to talk about it in-depth.

 

Scarlett was watching fondly as their food arrived and Jeremy shamelessly stole a handful of potato wedges from Jennifer’s plate. Clark just laughed as Jennifer took a spoonful of Jeremy’s chilli in retaliation and started asking about the latest property Jeremy had flipped.

 

Tom was relaxed and happy. He still had nightmares and Chris still had bad days. That wasn't ever likely to change. But they had each other, they _were_ each other’s. Chris tugged his Omega closer, pressed his lips briefly to Tom’s neck, to the mark, and held out a loaded spoonful of curry and flavoured rice. Tom dipped his head with a smile and enjoyed himself.

_-the end_


End file.
